


Erotyczne fantazje 173

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 173

Weiss poczuła jak język Ruby, szybko i głęboko wchodził do wnętrza jej mokrej kobiecości. Ciepły język liderki doprowadzał dziedziczkę do ekstazy.

Zaraz potem orgazm nadszedł i sparaliżował jej bardzo wrażliwe ciało. Zesztywniałą z rozkoszy i po chwili jej soki ozdobiły piękną twarz Ruby.


End file.
